playstationvitafandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom Breaker: Battle Grounds
|image = |developer = Division2 |publisher = 5pb. Games |designer = |engine = |released = March 13, 2014 August 12, 2014 (North America) July 29, 2014 (Europe) |genre = Beat Em' Up |modes = Single Player Multiplayer |ratings = Teen |distribution = Digital download |platforms = Playstation Vita |media = |requirements = |input = }}Phantom Breaker: Battle Grounds is a side scrolling beat em' up for the PlayStation Vita. It was released on March 13, 2014 for Japan, July 29, 2014 for Europe, and August 12, 2014 for North America, available exclusively on the PlayStation Network outside of Japan. The North American release was originally planned to be released on July 29, 2014, but submission problems caused the game to be bumped back to August 12. Battle Grounds is a spin off of Phantom Breaker, a 2D fighting game. Mikoto, Waka, Itsuki, and Yuzuha are playable in the story mode. Other Phantom Breaker characters can be unlocked for use in Arcade, Coop, and Battle Ground mode. Gameplay Phantom Breaker: Battle Grounds is a side scrolling beat em up. Players can choose from a variety of characters, and each character has a light, medium, and heavy attack, as well as a guard. There are two lanes and players can jump to another lane by pressing L1. A ranged attack can be produced by pressing R1, and its power is dependent on the burst gauge, a meter that can be increased by attacking enemies. Players can increase parameters or unlock new abilities for their characters by going to the skill set and expanding points obtained through leveling up. A characters attack, defense, and speed can be increased. New abilities can be learned in the same manner, the most notable being SP attacks, powerful abilities that can be activated by pressing X and a directional button, and phantom breaks, finisher moves that requires a full burst gauge and deals heavy damage. List of Modes Story Mode A mysterious man known as Phantom plots to regain his sealed powers. By giving youths with special abilities weaponry known as Fu-mantation artifacts, he lures them to battle with promises to grant the wishes of the victor. Due to the violent clashes of the artifacts, a distortion was caused in space, creating a portal between this world and another, leading to Phantom regaining his powers. Story mode allows the player to play through the story. They can replay a stage once they have completed it. Playable Characters: *'Mikoto': A young woman supporting Waka. *'Waka': Daughter of the Kumon family, a clan waging war against evil. *'Itsuki': A maid and self-proclaimed ally of justice. *'Yuzuha': A ninja unpersuaded by the lure of Phantom. Arcade Mode Arcade mode is a play through of all the stages in story mode. Stages cannot be chosen, and one must play through all the stages starting from the first stage. No continues, dying means the player has to restart from the beginning. Playable Characters: * All story mode characters can be used in this mode. *'M': A scavenger whom allied herself with Phantom in order to fulfill her destructive impulses. Unlocked by completing the story mode or arcade mode on normal. *'Cocoa': Became an ally of phantom in order to escape from reality. Summons monsters themed after her favorite game, "Efreet." Unlocked by completing the story mode or arcade mode on normal. *'Infinity': An existence produced by Phantom. Unlocked by completing the story mode or arcade mode on normal. *'Nagi': The younger sister of Waka. Unlocked by completing the story mode or arcade mode on normal. *'White Mikoto': Unlocked by completing the story mode or arcade mode on hard. *'L': Unlocked by completing the story mode or arcade mode on hard. Battle Grounds Mode A VS. mode where players can fight against other players. Any unlockable character can be used in this mode. Downloadable Content Makise Kurisu can be unlocked by buying her pack off of the PlayStation Network. Her pack also introduces a few more trophies and allows players to level up to level 99. The previous max level was level 50. Category:Games Category:Beat Em Up